


Just Consider It.

by Queens_Lynn



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But he isn't around much, Dramatics, Established Relationship, F/M, Kilgharrah is my favourite, M/M, Magic Revealed, Minor Violence, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queens_Lynn/pseuds/Queens_Lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin considers telling Gwaine his secret then his magic is revealed in spectacular fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Consider It.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just read something and I need Merlin having a kinda massive magic reveal. Also I'm having a Gwaine/Merlin phase, 'tis super adorable.  
> I am fucking with the timeline a bit, as per usual with cannon-divergence. Morgana knows of Emrys but not who he is or of Merlin's magic. I need Lance around and Gwen is with Arthur. After the knights of the round table.  
> (I know clarifying this isn't much use but I have to do it for myself or I annoy myself with confusion and ocd, so for those like me it's useful.)

Merlin sleeps with Gwaine four times before he even thinks of telling him about his magic. The first two times were during Gwaine's first visit to Camelot, the last when he had just came back as a knight. At that point it wasn't anything serious, Merlin, too frantic and Gwaine isn't settled enough for a true relationship and that's fine with both of them, they don't even talk about becoming something more. It's fine, Merlin tells himself, he doesn't want something like that if Gwaine is just going to leave again. He pines a little too but that's okay. Healthy even, he tells himself.

But still Merlin considers it, momentarily. He thinks Gwaine would keep the secret, although he swore fealty to Arthur, Merlin is sure that his secret would be kept. He thinks that because Gwaine traveled, listened to other views and perpetually hated Uther, royalty, and his nobility, he probably wouldn't be scared or biased. Merlin knows he wouldn't tell him about Emrys or Kilgharrah as that's too much, barely even Gaius knows about that, but the magic but might be okay. After all, they're close friends and Merlin trusts Gwaine simply. Gwain is loyal and has stated more than once what Merlin means to him.

Gwaine of course, does settle in Camelot. Merlin thought he would and was happy, for a while. But Gwain's always there, like Lancelot but more blind and Merlin isn't used to hiding his secret so tightly. He's wound up. Lancelot covers for him of course but it's difficult and Merling longs for a time when he's confident of who he is, where he belongs.

And so everything remained the same. They joke and laugh and don't talk about taking their relationship further. And if both of them think they may enjoy being more open about some things, neither of them say anything. Especially Merlin. Arthur notices the way Merlin pines, Arthur notices the way Merlin's shoulders are tensed and Arthur notices the way Gwaine looks at Merlin. And Arhur keeps his mouth shut. If the knights notice Gwaine not sleeping with random girls from the bar and his long gazes towards Merlin, they say nothing either. They know it will figure itself out eventually.

Merlin eventually cracks, he needs to tell someone. He knows it would be mortifing to discuss it with Gaius. He knows Kilgharrah is never any help and would just laugh, tell him to work it out himself, look after Aithusa or do some stress relief pushups or something embarrassing and unrealistic. He doesn't want to bring it up with Arthur and so he goes to Lancelot. Like with everything.

They sit on the floor in an alley, near Gwen's old house. Merlin leans his head against the wall, Lancelot sitting with his back straight opposite him.

"I feel if I take things further I'll have to tell him," Merlin tells his friend.

"I understand and I think it would be good too. Gaius knows and if Gwaine were to become part of your family it would be right for him to know. Besides, it would be another person on your side when it eventually comes out," Lance replies.

"I'll broach the subject when we next get a moment. You'll back me up on the magic if friendly subject, yes?"

Gwaine and Merlin are sitting in a small booth in the corner of a tavern. It's Merlin's night off and he wanted to do something different, Gwaine wanted to drink. Merlin is leaning against Gwaine's side and they were talking in hushed voices.

"How do you feel about the laws against magic?" Merlin asks.

"I don't know. I've seen magic used for good but there's so much use for bad, especially in Camelot. I don't think killing all the sorcerers was right but I understand the laws," Gwaine replies.

"Okay," Merlin sighs.

"Why do you ask?"

"I come from Ealdor. In Cenred's kingdom magic isn't outlawed. But those who practice magic are still feared and prosecuted. They also have to use their magic to serve the king. I knew a sorcerer in Ealdor. Arthur was hateful and he only used his magic to stop a bandit attack. I don't think hundreds should have been killed because of one ill sought deal of Uther's," Merlin babbled, most of it was true.

"What?!" Gwaine almost yelled, a few people looked over, curious.

"Quiet and is it that hard to believe?" Merlin asked.

"What deal of Uther's?"

"Crap. I can't tell you, it would breat Arthur's heart,"

"I won't speak a word, you have my promise,"

"Ygrain's death wasn't a magical attack, not even a magical mishap and I really can't tell you more,"

"Okay," Gwaine slumps forward. Merlin smiles and leans against the other man's side.

"I just don't think people should be hunted for it," Merlin tells him.

A couple of weeks later and they're lying naked and sweaty against each other in Gwaine's room. Merlin moves to get out of bed to leave. He doesn't want Gaius to get suspicious and they haven't stayed overnight since the first time, it separates it from a relationship. Gwaine reaches around and pulls Merlin back by his waist, Merlin squeaks.

"Stay," Gwaine mumbles into Merlin's shoulder. He nods.

"Are we going to tell people now?" And Merlin's nervous, he can't say terrified about a secret because while Camelot isn't quite friendly to openly gay people they won't be slaughtered where they stand or burnt at the stake for it.

So they tell people, it's mortifying as Gwain eyes him hungrily but Merlin forces himself to stabnd straighter, this is one less lie he tells himself. One less reason to be slumped and demoted.

The witch is caught conjuring something in the outer town. Merlin doesn't care to listen, just stands in the throne room looking dejected as another of his kind are sentenced to burning. He can feel Gwaine looking at him and knows that he wants to tell him about the magic, he's certain Gwaine would understand, support him even. He might be fascinated like bandit's children, Merlin just doesn't know. Even if he's cooly accepting like Lancelot, Merlin is sure he won't be pushed away. He should consult Kilgharrah, just in case. 

He does feel like he should stop seeking so much advice, half the answers he gets are to soul search himself anyway. Plus, nothing Kilgharrah has told him to do has worked out much either.

Merlin runs through the forest to the usual clearing, watching as Kilgharrah descends when he shouts. Every time he feels powerful and it scares him but it's fulfilling. He can control his power, he's not some tiny wizard anymore, he has knowledge at his fingertips and he has those who love him around.

"You call again, young warlock," Kilgharrah greets him.

"I want to tell Gwaine I have magic," Merlin decides he should get to the point.

"That may not be a wise decision,"

"But he doesn't come directly in to the destiny stuff and he's my boyfriend, he deserves to know,"

"Do as you wish, as long as it will not endanger Albion," And Merlin's sure the conversation was much longer and more annoying but that's how he transcribes it in a high pitched mocking voice to Lancelot. 

The next day while the villagers gathered in the town center and Arthur oversaw the execution, Merlin was mucking out the stables.  
He was muttering to himself, planning what and how to tell Gwaine about his magic. He was muttering about Uther too, the stupid laws and other things.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Gwaine drawled as he walked into the barn. Merlin jumped and squawked.

"Can you not sneak up on me like that please," Merlin asked, coming off a bit more annoyed then he intended.

"I wasn't that quiet, you were just lost in thought," Gwaine argued, hands held up in a surrender move.

"Yeah, I'm trying to not think about what's happening outside," Merlin tells him, sighing.

"Sorry," Gwaine replies, nudging him with his shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It's just that she didn't even do something harmful" Merlin scowls with conviction, "but with all the Morgana business going on I can't blame the fear right now," Merlin adds.

"What's up with that anyway?" Asked Gwaine, moving to lean against the wall.

"She had a dormant magic talent. She's a seer. She tried going to the druids for training but she was found and their camp was destroyed, few got away. She came back and was fine for a while until she found out she was Uther's illegitimate daughter and got so angry that he would have her killed. She tried to kill him for a while under his nose then she was outed and she ran off when her sister, Morgause, was hurt in an invasion," Merlin blandly tells him the simple version, Gwaine looks intrigued.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. But only if you promise me you will keep it. No matter what, even if it means you don't want to be with me anymore, you cannot tell anyone. Only Lancelot and Gaius know," Merlin tells him, he figures there won't be a better time.

"I promise, though I doubt it can be that bad," Gwaine replies, Merlin makes a distressed shake of his head

"I have magic. When I told you about Will, I lied. I stopped the bandits," Merlin tells him.

"Are you crazy?!" Gwaine yells. Merlin steps backwards.

"Erm-"

"Living in Camelot! This close to the king! Merlin how haven't you been caught?" Gwaine asks, stepping forward.

"I'm careful also I have great control and nobody really notices a serving boy," Merlin rambles.

"Show me something," Gwaine asks, hushed and excited. Merlin nods and holds his hand out in front of him. A smaller sits in his palm, it shapes itself like a dragon and flies towards Gwaine. It flies around his head and settles back into Merlin's palm, disappearing.

"You know, this actually explains a lot. Convenient branches and the like," Gwaine recounts.

"That was easy," Merlin laughs.

Gwaine wants to be showed more so every month or so they and Lancelot travel out into the woods. Sometimes under the guise of picking herbs, others they just disappear. When they are far enough away from the wall Merlin practices his magic, small bits, just perfecting spells or illusions, none of the big stuff but his friends find it amazing. Merlin is happy.

When Morgana invades it's awful, Merlin can't get away from people to solve it, too busy running around with the knights, too many people taking shelter within the walls watching.  
She brings a small army of small but sturdy golems and takes them completely buy surprise. She takes villagers hostage and attacks the knights without an army, when only the knights of the round table are around, during training hours no less. They barely have enough time to run towards the townsfolk before they're attacked by dozens of them, the seven of them barely stand a chance.  
They pick up their swords (even Merlin) and try to cut down the little beasts. It does little good, few spots are weak enough in the rock to cut the golems, only small joins between body parts, most of which do little damage to the over all creature.  
Merlin never gets the chance to find a counter spell, although he's sure the one that animated the dog would do the opposite to these things. He doesn't try as Arthur would clearly see and he doesn't think it's that dire.  
When it becomes dire he doesn't because he's been told in no uncertain terms Morgana cannot know of him and she's standing in front of them.  
As it is the knights and Merlin are soon brought to the throne room where Gwen and Gaius are already held. They have thick, black ropes secured on their wrists which are secured to the side wall in a line. Merlin is near the end, with Lancelot on his left side, Gaius on his right, the closest to the door.  
As the ropes are secured he goes pale. He can't feel his magic.  
"There's a reason all of you are e here, not only my brother and the traitor," Morgana begins, the knights and Merlin glaring at her. Gwen almost looks scared and Arthur looks angry.  
"I have been told of Emrys, he shall apparently be my doom," she drawls, walking up and down the line, "I've used expertise from druids and my allies to create the ropes you are being held in. Whomever Emrys may be, and I know it's one of you- Emrys is always by Arthur's side, he will no longer be connected to his magic and so will be powerless," she laughs at the end, Lance sends him a panicked look which he mirrors, luckily the witch doesn't notice.  
This cannot happen, Merlin tells himself. I am made of magic, I just need to find it again. I am always connected.  
I am Merlin, I harness my magic, he chants in his head. It doesn't help.  
I am Merlin, son of Hunlith and Balinor, I am powerful, he tries.  
I am Emrys, I am one with the earth, and he feels a twitch.  
I am Merlin, one of the old religion.  
I am Emrys, I am magic itself, and he can feel his magic, he just can use it.  
By this point Morgana has started to narrate her reign. It is clear the knights aren't getting out, they all look frustrated, angrily rubbing on their ropes and trying to stand up, Gwen waits patiently and Gaius sends him silent encouragement. It's been over ten minutes and Lance is looking at him questioning. Merlin shakes his head.  
He keeps trying, he can feel his magic again, the ropes are stopping him from using it. He gets worried when Morgana kneels down in front of Arthur, holding onto a dagger.  
I am Merlin, son of Hunlith and Balinor. I am Emrys, one of the old religion. I am magic itself. He shouts in his head, he can feel the ropes tightening, he tries to get his feet under him, so he's crouching instead of on his knees. Lance looks to him, hopeful. Merlin nods. Morgana has he blade at Arthur's throat, focus on him. Okay, last chance. This better be worth revealing himself.  
"I am Merlin," he starts, one foot flat on the ground, Morgana looks his way, "son of Hunlith and Balinor," she turns her head.  
"I am Emrys, one of the old religion," and he's on his feet, the rope extending from the wall to his will, Morgana stands up, started.  
"I am magic itself," he declares, eyes flashing gold as he pulls the ropes off, throwing an arm forward, letting Morgana fly into the next wall. She tries to get up as he walks over. He casts a sleeping sleep, one he learned just in case he had to run from her. He ties her to the wall with her ropes.  
"You're a sorcerer," Arthur gasps.  
"Warlock," Merlin corrects, Arthur coughs. Merlin gets them out from their ropes and stands opposite his king, the others worryingly form a group to the side, looking between the two.  
"Magic is evil," Arthur states.  
"No, the person is evil. I have only ever used mine for good," Merlin insists.  
"Who knew?" Asks Arthur, rounding on the knights.  
"I knew sire," Gaius tells him.  
"I was also aware," speaks Lance.  
"Me three," Gwaine says.  
"Since when?" Arthur demands.  
"The day he came,"  
"Since the Griffin,"  
"A few months,"  
"You could all be tried for death for aiding a sorcerer," Arthur states.  
"Arthur," Gwen starts, "they're innocent and Merlin is your best, most loyal friend,"  
"Clearly not! He's been betraying Camelot since the beginning! By practicing sorcery, he didn't even stop when he came her!" He shouts.  
"I can't just stop!" Merlin yells, "it's part of me," he adds.  
"You learnt sorcery," Arthur accuses.  
"Actually, I was born with it. I meant what I said, I am one with the earth and the old religion. I am magic itself," Merlin steps towards Arthur.  
"That's impossible,"  
"But it isn't. I've been moving things with my mind since before I could walk," Merlin tells him.  
"Is your dad really Balinor?" Leon asks.  
"Yes,"  
"So you're-"  
"A dragonlord, yes. The last," he tells them.  
"Did you kill the great dragon? Because I actually don't remember it," Percy asks.  
"He's actually still alive," Merlin sheepishly answers.  
"What!?" Shouts Arthur.  
"I ordered him to never come back, I couldn't kill him. What he did was wrong be he used the same reasoning you use for killing everyone with magic, so hypocritical," nobody has a reply for that.  
"What's this Emrys business because you certainly didn't tell me about that," Gwaine asks him.  
"The druids have prophecies. About a warlock, the most powerful to ever live, Emrys," Merlin answers, Gwaine nods.  
"But that's not all, he is said to stand by a king," Merlin looks at Arthur who looks curious yet angry, "the once and future king to be exact. He will unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to the kingdoms,"  
"And I'm this king?" Arthur asks sceptically.  
"Obviously," Merlin answers.  
"My views on magic remain unchanged," Arthur states.  
"Right, but why? Sure you've only seen magic used for harm, but that's because people only ever use it in revenge here, you've never seen the good it can cause," Merlin opens his palm and conjures a daffodil.  
"The great dragon attacked Camelot in revenge, because you and your father massacred his whole species, and his kin. That's wrong, yes? We all see this as wrong," people nod, "but when your father attacks everyone with magic, not even giving them the choice to leave it behind because his wife was killed of magic, it's fine. I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't want you to hate yourself for killing your father but Nimueh told your father the cost of a life was a life, your mother was happy to die for you and Uther was fine when he didn't know the person who would die. He didn't blame his deal, he didn't even blame just Nimueh, he blamed magic and the old religion. Magic is a tool, like a sword. It is not the tool that is evil, it is the person who wields it," Merlin ranted. He knew if he didn't get it out then, nobody would listen, "my magic isn't evil, it is better. And I am loyal to you," he ends.

Magic was reinstated as legal in three months. Merlin helped draft whole new laws for what they can and can't do, for things like accidents and people using magic for evil. He was named high warlock (couldn't deal with the word sorcerer) just after.  
Merlin spent the months after making peace with the Druids and trying to get the old religion back. He was happy. He even managed to get Aithusa allowed into the castle, she stayed in his new chambers (massive for practicing highly dangerous spells) which were created just on top of where the great dragon used to be kept.

Two years later, on the day the final kingdom came under Camelot law, the day that Albion was brought back, Gwaine proposed.  
The Wedding was held outdoors in the forest clearing, a mixture of traditions from the old religion and a royal wedding. Almost everyone Gwaine or Merlin had ever met attended, it was a very big deal for Camelot. Even Kilgharrah attended.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- fun, yes? I know.  
> I'm pretending either the Druids or Kilgharrah told Merlin about him being made of magic rather then that bit in series 5(?) with Balinor. I'm also thinking that Camelot had no laws on gay marriage as they don't have a religion that thinks it's wrong?  
> I'm so much better at one shots, seriously I cannot finish long projects. It's a problem.  
> Tell me what you think, leave me comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed it because I wrote this instead of sleeping yesterday.  
> -fairiesteel.tumblr.com


End file.
